Happy Endings
by AdrinaStark
Summary: A collection of Arrow drabbles, with appearances from Olicity and Tommy Merlyn.
1. Not in the cards

**A/N: **This isn't my usual thing but I was inspired by the latest spoilers (so, you know, spoiler alert) and this happened. It's very short as I'm still on placement but I've survived one week so far.

As always, I don't own anything (except my _Possum Magic_ book). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

It wasn't the first time he wanted to kiss her. Oliver had been aware of his feelings for some time now and the urge to silence her babbling with a kiss or to simply show her how much he cared had been growing and growing. But it had never been right, he was too broken, too harsh, too focused with his responsibilities. The dead deserved to be honoured, and he would help Starling city until his last breath.

The mansion forced him to call upon all of his strength. He set the woman he loved up to be kidnapped by a man who had already killed his mother in the hopes that she would not be seen as a threat. His strength was also needed to resist. They had moved so close that he could feel her warm breath on his face, felt like he could drown in the blue of her eyes. She was injured and sleep-deprived but Oliver wasn't sure if he'd ever seen a more beautiful sight.

Saying that he loved her was easy. The truth had been weighing him down for months and finally admitting it was freeing. Her eyes widened and her lips parted and he could picture how easy it would be to lower his lips to her and _show_ her that he meant every word. But he slipped the cure into her hand and he saw the small glimmer of hope in her eyes change into understanding and the free feeling was lost. Lost to the despair that he could never find his own happiness, that he didn't deserve it. His legs felt like lead as he left the mansion, each step was painful and his every instinct screamed to go back and protect her. But to save the city, he had to do the unthinkable, no matter the personal cost.

On the beach, after they were finally safe, he ached to reach out and touch her. To kiss her sadness away, kiss away the doubt that he could never love her, that he couldn't even picture being with her. But he still held back and restrained himself, hiding behind the mask he'd developed.

It had been months since then and they worked together seamlessly to save the city and his company. He'd found away to accept himself and accept that he deserved happiness, hopefully with Felicity. That was one meaning of her name, after all.

He felt an overwhelming amount of joy – a feeling that had been lacking the past seven years – when she accepted his proposal for a date. His life seemed to be running perfectly, even as he rushed to the hospital to meet Diggle's new baby. Lyla and the baby were both healthy and the happiness in the room was infectious, both Felicity and Oliver smiling as they left the new family to bond.

They were standing in the corridor and Felicity was talking about something – he usually liked to listen but today he was entranced by the movement of her lips and still deliriously happy from the idea that she wanted to go to dinner with him. It wasn't the first time he wanted to kiss her, but it was the first time he felt safe in the knowledge that he could.

Felicity halted midsentence as he cupped her face in his hands and they both moved into the kiss, her arm holding his wrist. The kiss was soft and sweet and they were both smiling into it. It was better than he had ever dreamed and he felt intoxicated by the movement of her lips under his own and the taste of her.

They pulled back, slowly, but aware they were in a public place. He stole another quick kiss before they parted ways, Felicity shooting him a smile over her shoulder as she left to prepare for their date.

In that moment, he was blissfully happy. That was before, before the date and the explosion and Felicity's heart stopping in the lair. She pulled through in the end – he always admired her strength – but Oliver was back to the conclusion that a happy ending was not in the cards for him. It hurt all the more now that he had the lingering traces of Felicity's kiss on his lips and the ghost of her smile in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: **I am very exhausted at this point and I'm sick so I apologise for any mistakes. I may make this an olicity drabble story if I get any more inspiration because I would like to expand from Captain Swan (as much as I love them).

Have a good morning/day/evening,

Adrina Stark.


	2. Breezing into the Big Belly Burger

**A/N: **I'm not exactly sure where this came from. I introduced my friend to Arrow and suddenly wanted more Carly Diggle in my life.

As always, I don't own anything (except for the chocolate I'm going to devour). Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Carly isn't as impressed as her friends told her she should be the first time Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn find themselves in her restaurant. She is mainly annoyed by them and the fact the Queen boy may be putting John in danger. The fact the two boys - their actions have never shown them to be men - look like they've been in a fist fight does nothing to allay her fears.

The second time she's angry. John had finally quit and she was glad he could take a break from getting between bullets and rich white boys who did nothing for her city. Now Oliver Queen is walking into her restaurant again and attempting to recruit John. As much as she argues against it, he accepts and she wonders exactly what the Queen boy offered, especially after John brings up Andy.

She's used to Oliver's face after then so she barely bats an eye when Oliver sits down and orders their best burger for himself and his mother. The sight of Moira Queen - mistress of Starling city - getting her hands greasy eating a burger is not something Carly is going to forget anytime soon.

She doesn't know when her restaurant becomes Oliver's preferred place to eat. He's charming enough - although, the danger he puts John in simply by existing is enough to make her wary - and he does seem to care, but that still isn't a good enough explanation for her as to why a rich white boy would want to come down to the Glades for a burger, even if they are damn good.

She should be used to it, but she's still surprised when Oliver walks in with his little sister. Thea, unlike her mother, doesn't need to be told how to eat a burger and eats it with more enthusiasm Carly thought a skinny seventeen year old could muster.

He eventually brings his blonde friend - Felicity - and although she babbles a lot, Carly genuinely likes her, especially when she comes in by herself after a late night at Queen Consolidated and they start talking over shakes. Carly wonders again what two seemingly intelligent people see in Oliver Queen. The image he presents is that of a spoilt brat, now with extra issues from years of isolation. Oliver, John and Felicity make an odd group and it confirms that Oliver isn't as shallow as he makes out - which simply makes her more concerned.

After awhile, Carly simply becomes used to it. Oliver, John and Felicity often have secret meetings over a burger and fries and Oliver and Tommy breeze in every couple of days after they've finished with the club. Moira and Thea walk in together, expensive shoes causing foreign sounds on the linoleum. Moira enquirers after her son and Carly learns some new anecdotes about Oliver Queen at age eight.

It becomes Thea's place to hide after she's had a wild night and Carly always makes sure she gets a good burger and a hot coffee, she also puts in a call to her brother to let him know where his sister is. She knows Thea's going to be alright when she starts coming in with that Roy rather than a hangover. Tommy eventually brings his girlfriend, Laurel, and that confirms it for Carly that Tommy is finally growing up. She feels almost proud in a way. They all eventually meet her son and she shakes her head when she considers the fact that a couple of months ago she never would have allowed that. Felicity helps him with his Math homework and Tommy never fails to make him laugh, but it's Oliver he asks about the most. Oliver always squats down to his level to listen to any problem or however many goals he managed to kick while playing soccer. She also sighs every time he brings up his personal hero - The Hood - regardless of how much she tells him that he is a criminal (her protests are eventually silenced after she sees the good he's doing).

Carly eventually realises that she likes this family, this odd bunch of people who seem to find peace with a greasy burger and tacky wallpaper. So when the paparazzi eventually hear a whisper and ask what she can report on the Queen family, she tells them she has no comment and to get the hell out of her restaurant.

Not all their gatherings are joyful. Carly is barely holding back tears when they have an unofficial wake for Tommy and later for Moira. She offers what comfort she can, but knows nothing she can do will fill the void that forms inside you when you lose someone you love. She focuses, fixing the damage caused by the earthquake and later the riots and makes sure that there is always a burger ready for the next stray to wander through her door.

* * *

**A/N: **Three more days and I am finished with placement so hopefully my writing will pick up by the end of the week.

Hope you're all well!

Adrina Stark.


End file.
